The invention described herein relates to a vehicle consisting of two distinct and detachable sections.
It is common practice in the art field of transportation vehicles, motor-driven or otherwise, to embody different vehicles utilizing as great a number of common parts as possible. Such is the case, for example, with lightweight two- or three-wheelers, all of which derive in practical terms from a basic design appropriately adapted to meet a variety of user requirements.
Different versions of such vehicles as currently embodied reflect numerous modifications of the basic design; such embodiments are costly, and admit of no subsequent adaptation. Accordingly, the object of the invention disclosed is to overcome this drawback.